warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
CrystalPool
The CrystalPool is in the center of all the Clans. It is where Medicine Cats and Leaders come to share tounges with their ancestors. Leaders BrambleClan: Thornstar HawkClan: '''Treestar '''CraneClan: '''Gingerstar '''FernClan: '''Goldstar '''Cloudclan: Skystar Medicine Cats BrambleClan: 'Lightflower '''HawkClan: '''Mudspots ('Apprentice: Shysong) CraneClan: 'Firewish ('Apprentice: 'Tigerpaw) '''FernClan: '''Skyflower ('Apprentice: Blackpaw) Cloudclan: Dappleleaf ('Apprentice' Stripepaw) Loners, Rouges, Kittypets 'Ink-' Black she-cat with a white paw and amber eyes. She is gentle and helpful. Roleplay (Remeber to sign with 4 ~'s after) Lightflower padded along the pathway to CrystalPool as the other medicine cat followed her. Thrushpaw "I caught it" 22:31, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It is a cold night isn't it" Mudspots voice broke the silence of the night. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 22:14, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Very much, yes. The air is chilling my fur!" Mewed Lightflower playfully. Thrushpaw "I caught it" 22:37, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Lets hurry and get to the CrystalPool, if we stand out here we'll freeze to death!" Mudspots started to move forward. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 01:27, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Too right!" Lightflower stepped in front of him and rushed to the CrystalPool. Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 11:16, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We're here..." Said the brown tom taking in the breath-taking view of the CrystalPool. "It is time..." He said as he bowed his head to the shining pool. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 23:18, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightflower lapped the water and closed her eyes. "Stormclaw!" Lightflower saw a familiar shape and bounded towards her father. "Lightflower." Stormclaw purred. He nuzzled her, and then he started to fade. "Stormclaw! Don't go!" Lightflower called desperately. "I must, my daughter," he meowed before disappearing completely. Lightflower woke up and saw Mudspots sleeping peacefully. I wonder what he's dreaming about, ''she thought as she lied down. Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 2:48, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mudspots woke up with a shiver from his vision, cats screaming, smoke everywhere, he shivered when he noticed Lightflower staring at him, for his fur was ruffled up in fear. He shook his fur out and tried to make it lie flat. "W-Well... we better get going..." You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 22:13, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Right..." Mewed Lightflower a little suspiciously. She got up and walked step by step with Mudspots. Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 22:19, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I don't know what to do now...hmm...) Suddenly a screech filled the air as Mudspots ears shot up. "What was that!?" You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 22:23, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Mudspots, you seem so jumpy! It could just be two rogues fighting!" Lightflower exclaimed. Then her eyes softened. "Did you dream of this yowl?" She asked. Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 11:32, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- ''How did she know..? ''Y-Yes... I-I did. Mudspots meowed trying to sit up straighter. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 14:45, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wait a second," Mewed Lightflower, her head turning to the source of the yowl. "Is-Is that.... Is that ''smoke?" Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 19:57, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "SMOKE?! Oh no no no no NO!! It..it can't be..." Mudspots started murmuring things to himself. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 23:32, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightflower expected smoke had something to do with Mudspot's nightmare. She tilted her head to look at the smoke as it turned darker and darker and screeches filled the air. Then her fur stood on end. "The camps are on fire!" Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 20:01, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Thats what they were trying to warn me about!!" Mudspots whispered to himself. "We have to move quick," This time he said aloud. "C'mon!!" They rushed to their camps. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 22:34, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- StarClan help us! ''Thought Lightflower as she charged to BrambleClan camp, wondering why Firewish hadn't come. ''Did she know there was going to be a fire...? Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 19:53, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mudspots bursted into their camp as he heard his clanmates, the ones he's know for so long, yowling in fear. "Hurry! Get everyone out of camp! Elders and kits first!" He said frantically. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 22:44, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightflower's paws pounded as she raced into BrambleClan camp. "Fire!" She cried. "Fire! Warriors, help the queens and elders! Mistsky, wake up Thornstar!" She watched as her Clan scurried around her. "Fire!" Radioactive, Radioactive 22:06, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Outside the Clans